


aura.

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cause they both deserve happiness, just sweet sentiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This moment is theirs.





	aura.

Delicately he traces along the lines embedded in Gremio’s cheeks. It’s a prominent scar, one that is telling in its own ways of the sort of life that his loyal companion led even before his time. If anything it’s the designated proof of war that has shadowed both their pasts, and even seems to linger no matter how far they traverse across many lands.

Ever-present is the danger, the realization that one day he would be without one of the few people that he could stake his entire being in without hesitation – Tir tries not to dwell on that too much.

Still, it’s in these quiet moments where the world seems to still. The appreciation shines through with the subtle run of his fingers over that scar, and gradually map their way down to find Gremio’s chin. It’s only then that those hazel eyes find his own.

That genuine smile and blush are embedded in his memory forever.

“Tir, what are you thinking about?”

They’ve been together for years, so he’s almost certain that Gremio can determine what lingers in his thoughts. Perhaps a mere flicker of brown eyes is telling enough to the one who’s always looked after him?

“I’m thinking about how grateful I am to have you.”

_How I never want to lose you._

The afterthought is shrugged away though. There’s a prickle along his palm, the rune sensing the slightest bit of unease as if to further signify the truth that waits in the future. Hopefully it is years upon years from now.

 _This moment is theirs._ Tir focuses on that instead while leaning in close enough to let his forehead press to Gremio’s own.

The light amidst the darkness, that’s what Gremio is to him. Gently he cards his fingers into blond locks that shimmer beneath the rays of sunlight peeking into the room. It’s when he feels a broad palm running down his back that Tir smiles into a shared kiss.

Each one is even more amazing than the first.


End file.
